Nothing Was The Same X Harry Potter OC
by PaperArrows
Summary: Same school, different characters. Hogwarts today is pretty much the same as ever. But the Hogwarts school experience isn't that different to any other, and four students going into their fifth year start to realise that you have the same issues, magic or not. Except for the fact that something weird is happening on campus, and like it or not they decide to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

**Evander**

I sighed as I boarded the train quickly, pulling my trunk behind me, which was far too heavy for my liking. As I made my way down the passageway of the Hogwarts Express, I looked out the window, watching the new students milling around and talking to different and friendly faces, and the old ones returning, eyes shimmering with glee as they ran up to hug and greet their friends. But my head filled with sadness and a feeling of strange repulsion, because, unfortunately, no one ever did that for me.

I'll admit it, I've never actually made any really good friends at Hogwarts.

I can't say I was the most friendly eleven year old. I wasn't shy. More like mysterious,brooding, introverted. Or standoffish and argumentative as all my professors liked to say.

So needless to say, I didn't make any close friends. And by close I mean the type of friends I could tell literally anything to. Yeah, I had my dorm mates, the other people in my classes, the other kids on the Slytherin Quidditch team. But to anyone with a pair of eyes and a working brain attached to those optic nerves, I really didn't have that many friends.

And it's not like I couldn't make them, there's plenty of people who would like to fill the Evander Cameron friend slot, but I guess I'm just so in love with myself that I don't need anyone else.

I stow my trunk away in the baggage holders and slip into an empty cubicle. Perks of not having people to say hello to- you never have to sit with people you don't want to if you're on the train first.

I start to read the book I have with me, nothing of magical interest, just something that Muggles consider 'popular teen fiction'. But I can't concentrate. The noise, the smell of candy and baked goods and the general nostalgia that comes from this train journey every year is so distracting that I can't focus on the words on the page. My head is jumping from one thought to another so quickly that it seems like reading is the last thing I want to do, even though I think it's certain that an activity that helps me avoid other people is at number one right now.

I'm so annoyed that I groan and sigh before putting my feet up on the seat next to me. The there's a knock on the wall of the compartment, before a girl with chestnut brown and robes with hints of blue that tell me she's a Ravenclaw pops her head into the compartment. She's in my year, I've seen her before, I think she might play Quidditch? I'm unsure though.

Really the only thing I know about her is that she's kinda cute. But not really. Also, I fiercely want her to go away.

"Hey, do you have any spare seats?" She asks, smiling in a 'please me and my friends really don't want to sit with the first years' kinda way. From experience I known that it is only too easy to say no and be stuck with some obnoxious second years who believe they practically own the place. So, to save myself I decide to invite them in.

"Yeah." I say nonchalantly, making a gesture that's halfway between a shrug and a wave. She enters, before poking her head out the door, gesturing for someone to enter.

"C'mon guys, I found us seats!" She calls,before two more people enter. One of them I know. Carson Teagan is kinda moderately famous. Mainly because he's a tall, blonde pure blood who's pretty good a Quidditch. He's also considered good looking. I don't see it that much myself.

The other girl is anything but something I would've expected. Her hair is a pale platinum blonde, which would've been remarkable in itself, except for the fact that it's streaked with blue, pink, and black, with white blonde streaks still showing. She has two gold studs in her ears and snake bites in her lip. I wonder how she gets away with it.

In comparison to Caron and snake bites girl, the chick who first asked me if she could sit here seems normal. She has long brown hair streaked with blonde that I suspect is from the sun, and it's pulled into a long plait over her shoulder. She's got grey eyes that are sprinkled with flecks of brown, and as she goes to push some hair out of her face, I notice two things. One. Two black studs are placed in her ears. Two she has a long silvery scar running down her left forearm that marks her out to be that girl I accidentally pushed off her broom in the Quidditch grand finals last year.

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no.

 **Erynn**

Yes, I know who Evander Cameron is. And judging by the look on his face he's just remembered who I am. I don't know wether to remain calm or burst into laughter. Judging by the situation I'm gonna deem number two inappropriate to the situation.

"I'm Erynn Ansley," I say, holding out my hand for Evander to shake, which he does, before smirking irritably. Irritating for me that is. "These are my friends, Carson and Tilly.' I say gesturing to them, before they sit down in the two seats across from Evander, leaving the one empty seat in the compartment next to Evander. Tilly smiles and winks at me. I send her a scathing look in return. Tilly needs to stop matchmaking where matches are not present.

"I'm Evander." He says nonchalantly, before going back to his book, though I can tell he's not really focused, his eyes are darting all over the place.

"What electives are you guys doing?" Carson asks as a general question. I can tell he's trying desperately to lighten the mood and break some of the tension between us and Evander but I really don't know if he's succeeding.

"Arithmancy, obviously." Tilly says with a mischievous grin. "You know how much I hated Divination- the whole course was complete made up rubbish. You also know how much I hated Professor Trelawny. I absolutely had to get away. Besides Arithmancy wasn't that difficult overall." She laughs and tosses her brightly coloured hair over her shoulder. I notice her sneak a quick glimpse of Evander, to see if he reacted to the fact that, out of all the people at Hogwarts, Tilly chose Arithmancy.

Whilst there's no visible reaction on Evander's part, I'd be surprised if he wasn't in the least shocked about my rebellious friend choosing such a mundane, difficult subject.

"What about you Carson?" Tilly says, returning his question to him.

"I'm going on with Study of Ancient Runes." He says. "Unlike you, I found Arithmancy incredibly difficult." He says, looking kind of flustered. Tilly lets out a snort of laughter. Carson rolls his eyes at her. "Yeah, I know we can't all be brilliant like you Tilly." He says jokingly.

Conversation with my friends is always like this at the start of term. Boring, mundane things that are so uninteresting I think we almost send ourselves to sleep talking. But it's these small boring things that we just have to know. We haven't seen each other in three months, and we now kinda have to know every little thing about one another before we can go back to normal.

I don't know, we're odd friends.

"Hey, Erynn, what about you, are you continuing with Study of Ancient Runes?" Carson says hopefully "I don't want to be alone." He adds with a grin.

"Nah dude. I'm continuing with Care of Magical Creatures. Runes was way too academic to be fun." I say. I'm glad that I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures. That stuff was fun, and there weren't any annoying kids in my class. It was cool.

Tilly, noticing how we'd very obviously left Evander out, and, let's be honest, to mess with everyone a bit, says to Evander "What about you Evander, what elective did you choose?" She asks.

Evander looks up from his book. "Care of Magical Creatures." He says bluntly, before flicking a lock of his shiny black hair from his face. I groan inwardly. I'm now stuck with him in my class. So much ugh.

Desperately trying to escape the conversation, which was rapidly becoming more awkward, I stand up and announce that I'm going to try and find the sweets cart. Tilly offers to come with me. We exit the compartment and walk quickly along the train.

I sigh inwardly. Escape at last.

 **Carson**

Erynn and Tilly leaving me with Evander was irritating to say the least. I didn't know a thing about this guy. And he was more anti social than Erynn. That's a talent.

So, I basically wasn't going to be able to talk to the guy. Which gave me time to think. And I needed a lot of that.

What the heck would I need to think about? Well. Relationships.

It's not like I've actually had very many of those. Neither have my friends. Well by friends I mean Erynn. Tilly's my friend, sure, but literally every week she's got a new guy (or even girl a couple times) that she swears is her other half. And she's made it her mission to find Erynn and I dates.

She's been unsuccessful thus far. Erynn is too picky and too much of an individual for Tilly to have found someone right for her. And me? Well, that's an entirely different story. Because according to Tilly, half the girls at school are crazy for me. But here's the issue. I'm not crazy for them. Because the thing I've recently realised is that maybe girls aren't my thing. And maybe guys are.

And yeah, I was planning on telling them. In fact, I was planning in telling them on this train ride. But then Tilly arrived late. As she always does- I don't know why I didn't think about that- and we couldn't get a compartment to ourselves. So I obviously couldn't tell them in front of Evander. And I still don't know if I even can tell them.

What would they even think?

I don't know and don't wish to find out. I don't know what I could say. Maybe I just shouldn't say anything. So I just sit there, in silence, with Evander sitting across from me, reading a book. Ignoring me, just like every other guy in the school.

 **Tilly**

"So what do you think of Evander? He's cute right?" I ask Erynn. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Tilly. You really gotta stop trying to set me up with people. Let alone people who pushed me off my broom in one of the most important Quidditch matches I've ever played." She said, looking more upset than normal when I tried to fix her up with people.

Oops. I forgot how much that game meant to her. How upset she was when she fell and lost the game for her team. Or at least thought she lost the game for her team. I'm sure it wasn't completely her fault.

Though I personally think she and Evander would be am excellent match. They're so similar. They're both star Quidditch players, top students, more anti social than a cat in a blender- it should've been perfect. I should've finally had a win on my record.

But their obviously damaging history together and Erynn's blatantly obvious hate for Evander are just the things I need to turn what could've been amazingly great into a sad heap of nothing on the floor.

So we continue to walk down the corridor of the train, dragging our feet along the thick red carpet that lined the floor. We were on a mission. A mission to find sugary treats that would rot my teeth. I gotta admit, I was excited.

Coming from a Muggle family, I have to say wizard sweets and you know, everything, is amazing. So amazing. Getting on this train is the highlight of my year. Well maybe the second most highlight. The actual highlight of my year is coming back to school and seeing all the teachers faces when the see my new piercings or hair colour. And also seeing how long it takes before I'm sent to the principals office about said piercings or hair colour.

Finally, Erynn and I catch up with the cart. Erynn gets her usual. Chocolate frogs and the sherbet lemons they always seem to sell for some reason. I get whatever's there. And I get a lot of it.

Because sugar is excellent. And wizard sugar is even better. Erynn and I make our way back to our compartment in comfortable silence. I sit down next to Carson and wink at Erynn as she sits down next to Evander. She rolls her eyes at me before picking up a book and reading. Tired of all this nonsense, I decide to go to sleep.

I lay my head down on the windowsill, and peer out at the countryside rolling by. The gentle thud of the train bouncing up and down sends me to sleep quickly.

I have no idea how long I was out but I woke up to the distinctive jerk in the trains journey that signified that Hogwarts was just around the corner. I looked out the window, and there it was, in all it's gothic glory.

I grinned. I was back.

I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note_**

 ** _Hi to everyone reading this! :) Thank you for all reading the story so far! I'd just like to remind you all to favourite and subscribe to this story so that you know when the next Chapter comes out, as well as sharing this fanfic with your fellow PotterHeads! Don't forget to leave a review so that I can improve my writing and you can tell me what you think of the story. Also,there's a poll on my profile for you to fill out to tell me what you think of the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _-Em_**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Evander**

Needless to say, my favourite part of the return to Hogwarts isn't the train ride that makes me feel sick, nor the uncomfortability of sitting with a bunch of strangers who are all friends. My favourite part of the return to Hogwarts was actually seeing the new way we'd all ride to arrive to the main building.

In first year it was those crazy boats, and I'm really looking forward to this years. Past fifth years have said that they're horse drawn carriages- without the horses. I've also heard that it goes through a rather pretty route through the forest and- yeah, I know I sound ridiculous, I'm a nerd, sue me. But I was excited to see it, and I was grinning a bit as I pulled my trunk out of the train and along the path that the fifth years were pointed towards.

Carson, Tilly and. And Erynn all followed along, standing in a group behind me. Something was telling me I wouldn't be able to shake them off for a while. But when the carriages arrived within my line of sight, two things happened. First, I'll admit, I gasped a little. The carriages were wooden and kind of gorgeous. And the forest was so pretty. The trees were in every shade of green imaginable, and there were shiny rocks sitting in flower beds of every colour imaginable. And two. The carriages weren't actually pulled by nothing. They were pulled by horrendous black skeletal horses with wings, which were graceful and elegant in a terrifying way.

"Do you see this?" I asked to Carson, Tilly and Erynn. "These aren't magical carriages, they're horse drawn. So disappointing." I shook my head. They looked kind of shocked. Because this is the most I've said to them all day, though Carson and Tilly looked at me like I was extra crazy.

"See what?" Carson asks, a quizzical look on his face. "There's nothing there. They are magic carriages."

"No they're not!" Erynn and I both exclaim before looking at each other. Okay, so maybe I'm not the only messed up one.

"There's very obviously large skeletal black horse dragons there. How do you guys not see it?" Erynn says, her tone frustrated. I stifle a laugh. Her description is so all over the place yet so startlingly correct that it's kind of endearing.

"Guys, not gonna lie you're crazy." Tilly says, shaking her head. "C'mon, let's go get onto a carriage." She picks up her pace, everyone else following along. I pause for a second before going after them. Stuff it, what's the worst that could happen. I dump my trunk onto the carriage, and climb in. The only spot left was next to Erynn. Again.

I sit down next to her, and turn my head to look out the window. It's such a pretty scene outside, It'd be a pity to waste the opportunity to look at it. So I tune put the incessant conversation from the others- they're talking about new music, their families, what they plan to do at Hogsmede, and interspersed throughout this, a recurring debate over wether or not the skeleton horses are real.

As far as I know, based off what I've overheard whilst trying to ignore the bunch of them, Erynn's case for pretty much consists of explaining how she isn't crazy and how I saw them too. You know, she'd probably be so much more convincing if I actually helped her out. But I kinda can't be bothered.

The others case consists of the far more convincing, 'you and Evander were literally the only ones to see it.' If I hadn't seen the things myself I probably would've agreed with them.

We begin to near the school- I can see it out the window- as Erynn starts to concede she's wrong, very begrudgingly at that.

"Yeah, okay. You guys might be right- I stress the word might here- but I think I saw something. I'm gonna do some research at the library as soon as I can." She said, her voice determined.

Research. What a nerd. Though I can't complain. She's trying to prove that she, and myself by association, are not crazy. I also spend way too much time at the library, okay I'm being a hypocrite I admit it.

But still.

The carriage stops with a jerk and we get out. I look for my luggage and then remember. This is Hogwarts. You don't have to carry your luggage.

So I enter the Great Hall, the others by my side.

 **Erynn**

Entering the Great Hall is an experience that always gives me mixed feelings.

On one hand, being back at school is great. So is the food. Also the general atmosphere is uplifting and enthralling. But none of my closest friends are in my house, Ravenclaw ( which is no doubt the best one ) and all my friends all have people in their houses. Carson has the other Hufflepuff guys he rooms with, Tilly is just generally liked and accepted by all the other fifth year Gryffindors, who always want to hear about her new piercings.

I meanwhile, am by myself. Mostly.

I actually usually go to the kitchens with Carson and Tilly. We hide down there and the house elves usually bring us food. We didn't even ask they just did it. In all honesty, I absolutely love sitting down there, where house competition doesn't plague every move we make.

But, there are some occasions for which I have to be present at the Great Hall. The first day, Halloween, Christmas, the last day, ecetera.

On these occasions I usually sit with Natasha and Ty, one of the beaters and the keeper on the Quidditch team. Ty's in my year but Nat's in the year above. We usually just talk about Quidditch stuff for the whole thing.

For example, today Ty was asking why in the world I would be talking to Evander, who just happened to be the same person who pushed me off my broom and caused the Quidditch match to be called off.

The Quidditch grand final was called because of me. That's practically the same thing as a loss.

"So, what's the deal with that guy?" He asked. "Why were you with him?"

"No reason really. Me and my friends needed a place to sit on the train. That's all." I said, trying to deflect the question.

"Thank god." Nat said. "I thought you had a crush on the guy. That would've absolutely been the death of me. You're one of the best seekers we've had in a while. I can't lose you to all that love rubbish." She said in a rough tone. I could still tell she cared though. That's Nat.

"Nah. There's no way I have a crush on the guy. He's so, so, irritating." I say, because, in all truth, he is. He thinks he's so great, with his shiny hair and his sass. It's annoying.

I was about to offer to show them my scar, which, based on what I know about them and literally all Quidditch players, would have been met with much enthusiasm and interest, but Professor McGonagall, our Headmistress, entered with the first years.

It was time for the sorting to begin.

 **Carson**

I normally try to pay as much attention to the sorting as I can. I like to try to remember all the names of the new Hufflepuffs so I can say hi to them in the halls. It always meant a lot to me when the older students said hi to me. It made me day when that stuff happened. So now I guess I just try to repay the favour.

But I'm finding it so hard to concentrate. Partly because of the sort of warm humid air circling throughout the Great Hall.

But mostly because of the Gryffindor sitting near Tilly on the table, who I could tell was a fifth year from the way other people, who I knew to be fifth years, welcomed him.

Not to mention he was absolutely gorgeous.

It's not even fair how beautiful he is. His brown hair is crafted into a perfect, albeit messy, quiff, and I swear his jawline is so sharp it could cut steel. And his face looks like it has been sculpted from marble- gosh he's handsome.

I can't even believe I'm thinking this.

I mean, I've found guys cute before. But not like this. I think I have a full blown crush on this guy. And though I'm trying to focus on the tiny little eleven year old who's just being sorted right now, I just can't, because all I want to know is the name of the Gryffindor.

The sorting continues on, and my concentration continues to waiver in favour of watching the Gryffindor. Every time he smiles and claps, I just feel so ugh. Like everything I could ever feel has been wrapped up into one big feeling that hits me like a brick.

I continue to zone in and out of concentration until the sorting finishes. After it's done Professor McGonagall walks up to the ornate lectern and starts to speak.

"Students and professors alike, welcome back to another year here at Hogwarts, I hope you have an excellent time and that this is the best year yet! But, before we're able to continue on to the actual meal, I have a few announcements to make. As always, Quidditch trials will occur in five weeks, Ravenclaw on Monday, Hufflepuff on Tuesday, Gryffindor on Thursday and Slytherin on Friday, and the actual matches will occur two weeks after that, beginning with Ravenclaw versus Slytherin."

At this point, cheers spurt up from the crowd. Needless to say, everyone loves Quidditch. "The only other things I have left to do are to introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Mallory Hananbrent. Please make her feel welcome." Everyone participates in the obligatory round of applause. "But finally, to all students. There have been signs of various rabid creature inhabiting the Forbidding Forest, and until further investigations have been held, no one is to go in there except for teachers and senior students, is that understood?" She asks, before pausing. "Now, please go and enjoy your meal." The professor finishes and then leaves to sit back to the table, and same as every year, food magically appears on the table.

Everyone tucks in immediately, the food is excellent and we're all starving. The meal goes by relatively quickly, with everyone having eaten within at least half an hour.

Conversation flys around the group of me and a couple of the other Hufflepuff guys fairly easily, though I do have to say that I don't participate much at all. I'm too busy staring at the Gryffindor.

When we're finally told that we have to leave, I rather eagerly rise from the table, I'm tired and really want to go to sleep.

I follow all the other Hufflepuffs out of the Great Hall, but as I walk through the marble and wood corridors I think I see something. I pause, curious. But I can't see anything. I peer over the banister of the stairs, and I still can't see anything out of place.

At this point in time I'm really very confused. All the ghosts were back in the Great Hall, talking and joking among the sleeves, as well as with the students, as always. I just can't see anything. It's annoying me so, so much.

But I'm exhausted. All I really want to do is lie down and sleep. Forever. This mystery will just have to wait for later.

I look up. Drat, all the others are gone. How long had I paused and thought here? Really, that answer is probably longer than necessary. Why did I stop to think so long about something so unimportant? The first years would be coming around soon, and I can't possibly get caught up with them, it would be embarrassing.

So I get up and start to speed walk, my head down, I don't want anyone to see me being late.

But turns out that was a mistake, because I accidentally run into someone else, and I'm knocked to the floor. So embarrassing.

I look up, and what do I see?

A Gryffindor kid. And not just any Gryffindor kid. The Gryffindor kid. The gorgeous guy with the brown hair is here now, staring at me with gorgeous ice green eyes. I just ran into him. What have I done?


End file.
